Niraja/Relationships
Family Anga Niraja and her mother Anga are shown to have a loving Mother-daughter relationship. Mhina Niraja and her father Mhina are shown to have a loving father-daughter relationship. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Saima Niraja admires Saima for her attitude towards other animals and what they think of her, but they are also close friends. Amiri Niraja and Amiri both have a mutual attraction to each other. Malaika Malaika and Niraja are on good terms. Kamaria Kamaria and Niraja are on good terms. Salehe and Njere Niraja, Salehe and Njere are close friends, they are often the ones to make the entire group laugh. Ajia, Bahiya and Chausiku Since their moms were good friends, Ajia, Bahiya, Chausiku and Niraja are fairly good friends. Candace Flynn Candace Flynn and Niraja are really close friends. Vanessa Doofershmitz Vanessa and Niraja are really close friends. Elena Niraja looks up to Elena as an idol. The two have met many times on many occasions, and Elena seems to be pretty accepting of Niraja. Jasiri and Kion Niraja thinks highly of Jasiri and Kion since they are rulers of the Pride Lands. Stacy Hirano Niraja seems to have a good relationship with this female dinosaur. Holly Niraja and Holly are on good terms. Tornado Niraja and Tornado are on good terms. Szpic Niraja admires this stegosaurus for his cheerful approach to life Pteruś Niraja likes to fly with this pterosaur because they are very good winged friends Cera Niraja likes to spend time with Cera in a fun way because triceratops are her favorite species of dinosaur Liliput Niraja liked Liliput because he is a young apatosaur who has a positive way of thinking Miranda Junior Niraja was surprised when she met her for the first time because she had never met a foal of a winged unicorn before Chapuś Niraja likes Chapuś very much because she is a good friend of his aunt Koda Niraja really likes this little bear because she is a good friend of his parents Gabe and Luna Kids Niraja thinks these little Jaquins are very cute Skylar and Elena Kids Niraja was surprised when she learned that these little Jaquins had inherited a superpower from their mother Mufasa Junior Niraja admires Mufasa Junior for being the heir to the Pridelands throne Kaczusia Niraja and this young female parasaurolophus are good female friends. Tria Niraja seems to have a good relationship with this female dinosaur. Arlo Arlo and Niraja are good friends. Mohatu and her siblings Mohatu and her siblings and Niraja are on good terms. Aladar Niraja seems to have a good relationship with this dinosaur. Ametyst Nirajs and Ametyst have a great relationship. Skylar Niraja and Skylar have a great relationship. Jenny Brown Niraja seems to have a good relationship with this female dinosaur. Izabela garcia shapiro Niraja seems to have a good relationship with this female dinosaur. Nita Nita and Niraja are shown to be good friends. Kiara and Kovu Just like with Jasiri and Kion, Niraja thinks highly of Kiara and Kovu since they are rulers of the Pride Lands. Rapunzel Niraja and Rapunzel have a great relationship. Kenai Kenai and Niraja are shown to be good friends. The rest of The Lion Guard Niraja is friends with the rest of the members of the Lion Guard. Enemies Category:Relationships